Kōhai
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Izuru poznaje jeńca wojennego, kiedy ten staje naprzeciwko kapitanów, mających naradzić się i zdecydować, co też ma się z nim począć.
1. Kōhai

Napisane gdzieś w okolicach roku 2014, miało być wstępem do dłuższej historii, ale niech pozostanie samodzielne. Tytuł wymyślony na szybko. Powiedzmy.

* * *

Izuru Kira poczuł niewymowną niechęć w momencie, w którym zobaczył Tesrę Lindocruza. Z pozoru było to uczucie skierowane do wroga. W rzeczywistości to, co czuł porucznik Kira, da się wyjaśnić tylko instynktowną reakcją, jaką mają niektórzy ludzie, gdy spotkają się z kimś, kto jest do nich bardzo podobny.

Tesra Lindocruz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. W każdym razie nie wtedy. Czekał na wyjaśnienie drobnej kwestii jego bycia lub niebycia, jaką mieli podjąć pozostali przy życiu kapitanowie Gotei 13.

– Ja go chcę! – stwierdziła kategorycznie Yachiru.

– Ten dzieciak idzie do mojego oddziału – Kenpachi skrzyżował ramiona i patrzył na innych kapitanów wzrokiem, który mówił, że przetnie na pół każdego, kto się temu sprzeciwi.

– To raczej nie dzieciak – zauważył spokojnie Ukitake. Poorana bliznami i ozdobiona zaskorupiałą krwią twarz Zarakiego błyskawicznie znalazła się o centymentry od jego własnej. – M-mam na myśli to tylko, że technicznie liczy sobie najprawdopodobniej tyle lat co ja. Nawet przy najszczerszych chęciach nie można go nazwać dzieciakiem.

– Hm. Doskonale. Sprawa załatwiona – stwierdził Kenpachi takim tonem, jakby istotnie to wszystko załatwiało i z wielkim zadowoleniem odsunął się od kapitana Trzynastego Oddziału.

– Stop, stop. Ja się niezwykle radością kolegi kapitana cieszę, ale najpierw konieczne są badania! Dużo badań w trosce o bezpieczeństwo świata, harmonię, to tam… jak tam… dobro obywateli! Badania, przymusowo badania! – wtargnął do rozmowy Mayuri.

– Khm, khm, uważam, że całkiem rozsądnie byłoby spytać o zdanie samego zainteresowanego – zauważył Kyōraku. Porucznik Nanao spojrzała na niego z najczystszym zdumieniem. Jak mogła być tak naiwna, by sądzić, że choć raz jej kapitan nie stanie po stronie zupełnego szaleństwa i ukróci panoszący się przed ich oczami idiotyzm!

Westchnęła i jak jak wszyscy skierowała wzrok na ocalałego arrancara.

– Teraz, gdy mój pan nie żyje, los jest mi obojętny.

– Masz na myśli Aizena?

Tesra zamrugał, pierwszy raz szczerze zdziwiony.

– Mam na myśli Quintę Espadę, Nnoitrę Gilgę – powiedział to tak, by choć trochę godności jego dawnego pana zachowało się w tych słowach. – Pod nim służyłem.

– Tak, tak, interesujące. Po co nam to? – spytał z irytacją i pewnym niepokojem Mayuri.

– Proszę o odrobinę cierpliwości, kapitanie Dwunastego Oddziału – powiedział Ukitake swoim najdelikatniejszym i najczulszym tonem, który rzeczonego kapitana doprowadzał do szewskiej pasji. Jūshirō był tego nieświadomy, a w każdym razie dobrze udawał. – Co się z nim stało?

– Zabiłem go – stwierdził spokojnie Kenpachi. – Świetna walka.

Kapitan Trzynastego Oddziału przytaknął, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewał.

– Przepraszam za ujęcie tego w ten sposób – zwrócił się do Tesry. – Ale czy w waszym świecie nie istnieją zasady dotyczące podziału łupów?

– Nie do końca rozumiem… – przyznał szczerze były Fracción. – Jednak z reguły ten, kto wygra, zjada u nas wszystkich.

Ukitake niemal klasnął w dłonie.

– Doskonale, sprawa załatwiona! Nie ma żadnego organu, który mógłby zadecydować w tej kwestii, dlatego sądzę, że prawem łupów wojennych, szanowanym u nas niegdyś a także po części i dzisiaj i, jak właśnie słyszeliście, dotąd praktykowanym w Hueco Mundo, decyzja o tym, co stanie się ze stojącym przed nami arrancarem… Przepraszam, jak brzmią twoje personalia?

– Słucham?

– Jak się nazywasz, dzieciaku – wtrącił Kenpachi. – O to mu chodzi.

– T-tesra Lindocruz.

– Tak więc to, co stanie się z Tesrą Lindocruzem, zależy od kapitana Jedenastego Oddziału.

Wtedy nastąpił moment lekkiego chaosu. Kyōraku podszedł do przyjaciela, by pogratulować mu zgrabnej retoryki. Mayuri krzyknął:

– Chwileczkę! – i zaszarżował w stronę świeżo upieczonego członka społeczności Seireitei. Zaraki pozwolił sobie złapać go od tyłu za fioletowy kołnierz. W trosce o swój wizerunek kapitan Oddziału Dwunastego poczuł się zmuszony do zaniechania chwilowo wszelkich działań względem interesującego obiektu.

Próbował od niechcenia uwolnić się, całkiem jak gdyby nigdy nie był trzymany, ale Kenpachi złapał bardzo sprytnie, tak, że swym nawet najdłuższym paznokciem nie mógł go dyskretnie przewiercić.

Hitsugaya i Kamamura pragnęli się sprzeciwić. Wstrząs, jakim były wydarzenia minionej godziny i szacunek, jakim obdarzali kapitana Trzynastego Oddziału, połączone z kompleksem młodego wieku i futra, stawiały ich w trudnej sytuacji. To Unohana znalazła słowa, których szukali.

Zwróciła się do Ukitake ze spokojnym uśmiechem. Nie dla siebie zadawała pytania.

– Czy jesteś gotowy na konsekwencje decyzji, którą teraz podjąłeś?

– Myślę, że nasz król wiele rzeczy wybacza. Nikt inny nie stoi nade mną. Podjąłem decyzję zgodną z prawem zwycięzców i pokonanych – oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie delikatnymi, lekko tylko ironicznymi uśmiechami. – Moglibyśmy jednak podjąć tę decyzję razem, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście nie przerwiesz tego szaleństwa, kapitanie – zwróciła się do Kyōraku zirytowana porucznik Ósmego Oddziału.

– Dlaczego miałbym?

– To czyste… czyste szaleństwo! Arrancar w Seireitei, w oddziale?

– Nie jest już naszym wrogiem.

– Ale…

– Ise, a co innego chciałabyś z nim zrobić? Armia została rozbita. Jest ocalałym reliktem wojny, której nie zaczął. Życie wśród hollowów, gdy się już jednym z nich nie jest, byłoby, jak sądzę, przerażająco samotne. Proszę, zastanów się, nim będziesz ferować wyroki.

Jej kapitan niemal nigdy jej nie strofował. Nie bywał tak poważny. Poczuła się zażenowana samą sobą i przypomniała, dlaczego, pomimo jego jaskrawych wad, ciągle pod nim służy. Picie i szczypanie dziewcząt była to cienka kotara, za którą ukrywał się najwspanialszy wojownik. W tych nielicznych momentach, gdy pozwalał, by osnuła go aureola powagi i mądrości, każdy dostrzegał prawdę. I łzy dumy stawały w oczach tych, którzy mieli zaszczyt pod nim służyć.

– Przepraszam, kapitanie – powiedziała z głębi szczerego serca.

– Och, słodka Nanao, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaką radość przynosi twojemu kapitanowi, gdy spuszczasz oczy i tak ślicznie przepraszasz!

Cóż, cały szacunek diabli wzięli.


	2. Rozpacz

p id="docs-internal-guid-8fb7abe1-e5f0-95e1-2bd4-8bf257c03dc3" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Rozpacz była też aspektem śmierci Espady, do którego należałem. To bardziej pasuje do nas niż do was, Shinigami. Mój pan wierzył, że to dobra wróżba, ale ja tak nie sądzę. Taki znak to wołanie o nieszczęście i nie powinno się go mieć, ale nigdy bym mu tego nie powiedział, ponieważ go uwielbiałem, a on nie znosił filozofowania. Czy twój pan lubi filozofowanie? – zwrócił się nagle do porucznika Trzeciego Oddziału./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wszyscy przy stole zamarli. Renji chrząknął i poruszył się na krześle. Izuru patrzył na arrancara chwilę, a potem powiedział:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Nie, mój pan wolał figle. Ale to już nieistotne./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Dlaczego mówisz o nim w czasie przeszłym? – zdziwił się. Dało się słyszeć syknięcie. To Ikkaku, któremu Hisagi wbił łokieć w żebro./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Służyłem pod Ginem Ichimaru./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ikkaku w końcu posłuchał rozpaczliwych kuksańców Hisagiego i wtrącił się./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Dobra, koniec tego dobrego, Tesra. Daj spokój./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem z kompletnie pozbawionymi wyrazu twarzami./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Nie znałem go zbyt dobrze. Kiedyś powiedział, że lubi na mnie patrzeć, bo przypominam mu jego Fracción. W Hueco Mundo nie mówiło się o waszej hierarchii, więc takiego określenia użył, sądzę, że miał na myśli ciebie. – Izuru całkiem bezmyślnie zamieszał swoją herbatę. Dźwięk wydał się bardzo głośny, choć w reszcie lokalu ludzie prowadzili swoje zwyczajne rozmowy i stukali naczyniami. Nerwowe, odrobinę przewrotne i całkowicie normalne oczekiwanie na cudze poniżenie opanowało wszystkich przy stole./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Gin był kłamcą, a my nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni – powiedział Kira spokojnym, trochę płaskim tonem, oczu z Tesry nie spuszczając. – Okazał się zdrajcą i godną pogardy gnidą. Nie boję się tego powiedzieć./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" – Dlaczego więc teraz, gdy nie żyje, jesteś w takiej rozpaczy? Przecież to jasne, że każdy sługa kocha swojego pana./span/p 


End file.
